Unwilling
by Lee Minry
Summary: Sungmin menjapit bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kyuhyun. "Sudah berapa gadis yang merasakan bibir ini, hah?"/Cemburu tentu saja, sudah pasti. Tapi Sungmin bisa apa? Setidaknya rasa tak rela itu pun ada bukan?/ Kyumin As Always/ GS/ Typo(s)/ OOC/ DLDR/ Mind to review
1. Chapter 1

Sungmin terus saja uring-uringan membuat Kyuhyun pusing di buatnya karena tingkah sang kekasih. Rayuan, gombalan, bunga, nyanyian sudah Kyuhyun keluarkan untuk meredakan kemarahan yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Yang Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tengah marah hingga seharian ini gadis cantik itu diam dan mengacuhkannya.

Hal jangal ini di sadari Kyuhyun saat ia mengantar Sungmin ke tempat kuliahnya pagi tadi. Sungmin gadis manis nan cantik, pandai bergaul, ceria dan hal posistif lainnya.

Sungmin akan menjadi diam jika sakit atau sedang marah. Kyuhyun sudah mengecek suhu tubuh kekasihnya, Sungmin baik-baik saja. Jadi Kyuhyun pikir opsi kedua lah yang benar, yaitu Sungmin tengah marah.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia menatap sedih pada ponselnya yang tak berdering sama sekali. Biasanya ponselnya akan berdering tiap 3 jam sekali atau lebih karena pesan masuk atau panggilan masuk. Tapi kali ini, nihil. Sunyi senyap.

Tentu saja orang yang sangat rajin menghubunginya itu tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri, tapi kan, Sungmin sedang marah. Ia yang mengirim pesan dan mencoba menghubungi Sungmin namun sekali lagi tak ada balasan.

Apa, apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin-Nya?

Apa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

Atau apa?

Kyuhyun sungguh sangat tidak menyukai dengan keadaan dimana Sungmin marah sedangkan dia pun tidak tahu kenapa.

Ingin rasanya ia menabrakan kepalanya pada tembok tapi sayang Kyuhyun tidak berani karena rasa sakit sedangkan ia tengah latihan Dramkusnya sekarang.

"AH!"

Kyuhyun berdiri tiba-tiba sembari berteriak. Rekan-rekannya yang berada di ruang latihan itu menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya. Tapi, toh Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Yang penting ia sudah tahu –pasti- apa yang membuat kekasihnya marah.

Ya, pasti hal itu.

.

.

Unwilling

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, other

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Warn : GS, OOC, Abal, Geje, Typo(s)

.

.

Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari gedung teater setelah ia latihan. Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar. Bukan karena ia sudah berbaikan dengan Sungmin melainkan ia sekarang tahu apa yang membuat kekasih tercintanya itu marah.

Ya, ia tidak pusing lagi. Langkah selanjutnya, ia hanya perlu meluluhkan hati kekasihnya, memberi pengertian, lalu meminta maaf. Setelah itu? Tentu saja, Kyuhyun akan mencium kekasihnya penuh kelembutan tanda terima kasih tanpa lisan yang ia ucapkan karena Sungmin memaafkanya.

Yayayayay, Kyuhyun tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di rumah Sungmin.

Butuh sekitar 20 menitan dari gedung teater hingga ia bisa sampai dengan selamat dirumah Sungmin yang sederhana. Beruntung pula malam ini keadaan jalan cukup lenggang.

Saat menekan bel, bibi Leeteuk yang membuka pintu –ehem bisakah Kyuhyun menyebutnya calon ibu mertua?

"Malam, Bibi" sapanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum ramah. "Kyunie, ayo masuk" katanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengikuti langkah Leeteuk dibelakang. Saat sampai di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun melihat Kangin –Calon Ayah mertua- yang tengah menonton televisi. "Malam, Paman" sapanya.

Kangin menoleh. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Oh, kau. Duduk dulu"

Kyuhyun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia tersenyum pada Kangin. "Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung kekamar Sungmin"

Kangin memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Leeteuk terkekeh. Kyuhyun memang selalu berterus terang. "Kau ini, setidaknya harus berbasa-basi dulu dengan orang tua kekasihmu"

"Aku tidak sabar" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menggeratkan giginya gemas sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya seimut mungkin.

Kangin berdecak geli. "Benar juga, dari tadi pagi putriku sudah mengerucutkan bibiirnya seperti ini" Kangin menirukan kebiasaan Sungmin yang selalu mengerucutkan bibir jika tengah sebal. "Sudah sana" usirnya.

"Aku jamin setalah aku keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Putrimu tercinta akan menampilkan senyum lebarnya lagi sampai gigi kelincinya pun terlihat" janjjinya.

"Kalau tidak, boleh aku potong 'burung' mu sebagai ganti rugi?"

Leeteuk tertawa, ia menepuk bahu suaminya pelan. Kyuhyun terkekeh kaku sembari menutupi areal pribadinya. "Paman, ganti rugi sih ganti rugi tapi tidak dengan 'burung'ku. Ini kan kebanggan Sungmin"

Sebelum bantal sofa melayang menuju wajahnya, Kyuhyun sudah berlari menuju lantai atas. Ia tertawa mendengar sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut calon Ayah mertuanya itu.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu tersenyum kemudian melihat sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan tempelan-tempelan imut berbentuk kelinci, ada juga gantungan besar bertuliskan 'Bunny Sungminnie'.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. "Sayang. Ini aku"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu berusaha mendengar suara apaun yang terengar dari kamar tersebut namun ia tidak mendengar apapun. "Aku masuk ya"

Tak ada sahutan lagi. Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu.

Yang menyambut Kyuhyun saat masuk kamar Sungmin adalah wajah Sungmin yang memang tengah mengerucut. Wajah cantiknya pun tertekuk.

Sungmin tengah duduk diatas ranjang sembari bersandar dengan sebuah novel di tangannya. Entah memang Sungmin sedang membaca atau hanya pura-pura membaca.

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya. Ia lalu duduk di hadapan gadis berusia 22 tahun itu. Menatap penuh perhatian pada sosok yang sudah mencuri hatinya sajak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Ia senior dan Sungmin junior. Usia mereka berbeda dua tahun. Mereka menjalin hubungan sudah terhitung hampir 6 tahun. Tentu saja hubungan mereka juga kerap kali terjadi pertengakaran namun tak sampai membuat keduanya menyerah dalam menjalin hubungan.

Hanya saja, saat menginjak tahun ke 2. Mereka sempat putus karena suatu hal dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Tiap hari Kyuhyun datang pada Sungmin meminta pada gadis itu untuk menarik kata-katanya lagi. Sampai hari ke tujuh Kyuhyun mendapatkan hasil perjuangannya, Sungmin memutuskan kembali kepadanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil paksa dengan penuh kelembutan novel tersebut dari tangan Sungmin. Gadis itu semakin menekuk wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata sebal luar biasa.

Kyuhyun meletakan novel itu di atas nakas lalu memerangkap pandangan Sungmin padanya. "Aku mendapat pengaduan dari Ayahmu. Katanya kau berwajah seperti ini sepanjang hari. Kenapa?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak tahu. Pikir saja sendiri"

Memang benar, usia belum bisa dijadikan jaminan untuk menjadi dewasa. Termasuk Sungmin dan juga dirinya –mungkin.

Kyuhyun menggengam tangan kecil Sungmin. Dengan sedikit paksaan menggeser tubuh mungil Sungmin, Kyuhyun kini duduk disamping Sungmin. Pemuda itu menampilkan deretan gigi putih nya pada Sungmin yang merengut tidak suka. Namun sayang, Sungmin tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun maklum. Begitu lah Sungmin ketika marah. Pemuda itu memainkan kelima jari lentik kekasihnya.

"Sayang. Tahu tidak-"

"Tidak" tangkas Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku belum selesai bicara tahu" ujarnya sembari mencubit pangkal hidung Sungmin. Gadis itu langsung menepisnya.

"Aku ditawari untuk bermain film"

Sungmin tidak menatap pada Kyuhyun. Wajah cantik Sungmin yang sudah tertekuk semakin terlihat keruh dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu. "Basi. Kabar itu aku sudah tahu. Bahkan kau pun sudah menandatangi kontraknya kan? Tuan Aktor?" sindir Sungmin. Matanya tajam melirik Kyuhyun yang masih menampilkan wajah tenangnya.

Cih! Tidak tahu apa jika dirinya tengah marah? Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun masih menampilkan wajah kelewat tampannya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Sungmin kesal, kesal, kesal.

Di detik entah keberapa, Kyuhyun menampilkan ekpresi terkejutnya. "Eh? Sudah tahu? Dari mana kau tahu?"

Sungmin berdecih kembali. "Negara kita menduduki posisi 3 besar sebagai negara dengan akses internet secepat kereta listrik atau mungkin sudah secepat kedipan mata. Jangankan hal kecil mengenai kegiatan artis atau gosip-gosip entah apa. Kau mengupil saja 5 detik lalu, di internet sudah terpasang fotomu bersama upil besarmu" sarkatis. Sungguh, Kyuhyun saja kadang ngeri sendiri dengan ucapan sang kekasih. Tapi walau begitu, Kyuhyun tetap cinta kok.

"Oh, jadi internet ya"

"Ya. Mereka lebih cepat memberitahuku dari pada kekasihku sendiri, tuh" bisa dikatakan Sungmin memang tengah marah, namun ia tidak menampik jika tautan tangannya masih terjalin dengan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau marah dan mendiamiku sepanjang hari ini, karena hal itu?"

Kyuhyun menyungginggkan senyum tipisnya. Sungmin kembali diam tak menjawab apapun, itu sudah membuktikan jika dugaannya benar.

Kyuhyun mengusap helaian rambut kekasihnya. Wajah Sungmin kini terlihat sendu. Dan Kyuhyun sudah terpukul dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin. Jika dirinya di tawari untuk bermain dalam film dan benar pula jika ia sudah menandatangi kontrak.

"Apa yang kau risaukan?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia membawa kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di bahunya. Tanpa penolakan, Sungmin menurut. "Katakan padaku, sayang. Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan karena aku tidak bisa membaca isi kepalamu"

Sungmin masih terdiam. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menghapus air mata yang akan muncul di sudut matanya.

Mungkin untuk sebagian orang menjadi kekasih seorang superstar itu menyenangkan. Oke, memang menyenangkan dan juga bangga. Namun, sumua itu ada positif dan negatifnya.

Kyuhyun sudah mengikuti trainning sejak SMP kelas 2. Saat lulus SMA barulah kesempatan emas itu datang, Kyuhyun di putuskan untuk debut sebagai penyanyi. Sungmin bahagia melihat Kyuhyun bisa menggapai cita-citanya sebagai penyanyi ballad.

Kyuhyun sukses besar. Hanya dengan jenjang waktu 3 tahun, dirinya sudah menjadi Artis Hallyu yang bisa di sejajarkan dengan artis-artis tenar lainnya. Kyuhyun pun di tuntut untuk bisa mengasah kemampuannya bukan hanya bisa menyanyi saja. Di mulai menjadi MC di berbagai acara lalu terjun ke bidang akting lewat Dramkus 2 tahun lalu.

Sungmin sudah berlapang dada tiap kali Kyuhyun bercerita jika dalam Dramkus sang kekasih harus beradegan ciuman dengan lawan mainnya. Kalian pikir bagaimana perasaan Sungmin?

Cemburu tentu saja, sudah pasti. Tapi Sungmin bisa apa?

Ya, tidak apa-apa karena itu adalah tuntutan kerja. Sungmin mencoba mengerti. Namun, lama kelamaan egonya pun berteriak. Jangan terus melihat Sungmin sebagai kekasih yang harus mendukung Kyuhyun dalam hal apapun mengenai pekerjaannya. Tapi lihatlah pula Sungmin sebagai seorang gadis yang harus melihat kekasihnya melakukan kontak fisik dengan rekan kerjanya –lawab jenis.

Jika diantara kalian berada di posisi Sungmin bagaimana?

Setidaknya rasa tak rela itu pun ada bukan?

Lalu sekarang. Kyuhyun sudah taken kontrak untuk membintangi sebuah film. Jika perlu Sungmin beberkan, film tersebuh bergenre ROMANCE. Sekali lagi ROMANCE. Mustahil, film Korea tidak ada adegan ciumannya. Mungkin ada beberapa tapi 98 % terdapat adegan dasar yaitu ciuman.

"Hei"

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya. Seperti orang linglung, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajar bertanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau melamun" katanya sembari mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Oh" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menangkup sisi wajah Sungmin. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus pipi Sungmin. "Katakan Sungmin apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Agar aku bisa mengerti. Tolong"

Bohong, Kyuhyun sudah mengerti dengan sangat jelas. Ia hanya ingin mendengar penuturan lewat sudut pandang kekasihnya.

"Aku katakan?"

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Hm. Lebih baik di ungkapkan dari pada harus di pendam sendiri"

Kali ini bagian Sungmin yang menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya, menggengamnya kuat kemudian sebelum ia lepaskan. Tangan Kyuhyun begitu hangat. Sungmin suka.

"Kyu..."

"Ya..."

Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk!

"Kau tidak memberi tahuku langsung tentang bermain film. Kau tidak pernah berpikir 'Ah, Sungmin harus lebih dulu tahu sebelum orang lain tahu?' kau tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu?

Aku kesal sekali padamu. Film pertamamu bergenre ROMANCE. Sudah cukup aku melihatmu berciuman di panggung teater sekarang kau akan bermain film juga. Di saksikan bukan hanya oleh orang Korea pasti juga negara lainnya. Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa. Aku bisa gila"

Hup!

"Ini, bibir ini" Sungmin menjapit bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kyuhyun. "Sudah berapa gadis yang merasakan bibir ini, hah?"

Kyuhyun meringis sakit. Sudah ia di hantam oleh bantal guling, sekarang Sungmin mencomot bibirnya sekuat tenaga.

"Sayang kau cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelus bibirnya yang terasa panas.

Sungmin terdiam nafasnya memburu karena berteriak tadi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot tajam. " _Baka_ (bodoh)" jeritnya. Sungmin langsung bergelung dalam selimut dengan posisi menyamping,

Tentu saja, Sungmin cemburu. Kyuhyun bodoh, bodoh, bodoh runtuknya dalam hati.

Sungmin merasakan pergerakan di sisi ranjangnya. Sungmin tahu itu Kyuhyun dan ia berusaha tidak peduli, namun Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan pada perutnya.

"Maaf" lirihnya.

Akh! Kyuhyun yang berucap lirih tepat di kupingnya membuat Sungmin tak tega. Kyuhyun memang tidak salah, karena pemuda itu bersikap profesional, jadi pemuda itu tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sungmin hanya tengah marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau tidak setuju, aku bisa membatalkannya"

"Tidak usah"

"Tapi kau marah padaku. Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku membatalkan kontrak itu"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak usah" Sungmin meremas selimut berwana pinknya. "Aku... hanya cemburu" cicitnya. Tidak tahu saja di belakang sana Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ia gemas melihat tingkah Sungmin yang merajuk.

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan adegan kissingnya" kata Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

"Itu bukan pertama kalinya, kan"

"Kau terdengar seperti tidak masalah untuk mencium wanita lain" ujar Sungmin sengit bagai terik matahari. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal walau ia tahu Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya."Aku tahu tapi tetap saja" Sungmin semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada selimut. "Dramkus masih mending kissing scene hanya seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu bagaimana?"

"Ya, ciumannya sebentar. Jika drakor bisa saja si artis melakukan kesalahan dan adegannya bisa di ulang beberapa kali" geramnya. Sungmin membayangkan jika artis lawan main Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja melakukan kesalahan agar bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun lebih lama. "Bibirmu milikku. Salah, kau milikku, semuanya. Aish menyebalkan sekali"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan dengusan tawa dari belakang tengkuknya. Ia menoleh dan benar saja Kyuhyun tertawa sembari memegang perutnya.

"Ya, terus saja tertawa sampai sekarat" umpatnya

Tak ingin menambah kemarahan Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera meredakan tawanya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya lalu membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Kau tahu Itu hanya tuntutan kerja. Tentu saja aku milikmu seutuhnya. Begitu pun sebaliknya"

"Aku cemburu" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Maaf"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku yang harus meminta maaf" ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedihnya. "Aku kekanak-kanakan, ya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga akan terbakar jika berada di posisimu"

"Tuh, kau mengerti" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih sudah bersabar dengan pekerjaanku" mendapat kan senyum tampan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merona.

"Aku memang gadis yang pengertian, kok" jawab Sungmin bangga.

Kyuhyun tergelak. Ia menyerang Sungmin dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat namun bertubi. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka, Kyuhyun malah tertawa sendiri sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin agak gugup sebenarnya di tatap Kyuhyun dengan mata polosnya bak anak kecil. Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi kemudian berujar. "Aku sudah mencium bibir beberapa wanita tapi bibir mu lebih dasyat dari yang lainnya"

"Kyuhyun _no aho_ (Idiot)" seru Sungmin. "Itu pujian sekaligus belati yang menusuk hati" Sungmin cemberut. Tatapannya terfokus pada belahan bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menyentuh bibir itu perlahan.

Kyaaa! Ingin rasanya Sungmin menjambak tiap wanita yang merasakan bibir Kyuhyun –miliknya- namun tentu saja itu hanya imajinasi Sungmin belaka. Mungkin ya, Sungmin kadang marah, namun Sungmin pun cepat tersadar jika ini adalah sebuah resiko. Toh, Kyuhyun tidak mencium para wanita itu dengan nafsu atau perasaan. Karena Sungmin tahu, cinta Kyuhyun hanya untuknya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia memang merasa bersalah, tapi Sungmin selalu membuat rasa bersalah itu menjadi sedikit mencair. Pekerjaannya memang menguras emosi dalam hal asmara. Satu sisi ia pun tidak ingin melakukan adegan seperti itu, untuk menghargai Sungmin sebagai gadis yang ia cintai. Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa bekerja seenaknya. Semuanya sudah menjadi satu paket dalam kontrak kerja.

Kyuhyun bersyukur, Sungmin tak pernah marah besar karena pekerjaannya. Hanya hal merajuk seperti ini. Itu hal wajar bagi Kyuhyun. Seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang tadi jika dirinya pun pasti akan terbakar jika berada di posisi Sungmin. Ia salut, karena Sungmin tidak pernah ada niatan untuk membalas perbuatannya.

Kyuruk~

"Eh?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya memerah. Malu. "Belum makan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Setelah latihan dramkus, aku langsung kemari"

"Kau ini" Sungmin bangun dari tidurannya. Bergegas turun dari ranjang, Sungmin sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang agak berantakan sembari mengomel ini itu. "Jadwalmu sudah padat mengalahkan sibuknya jam buka pom bensin yang beroprasi 24 jam. Aku sudah bilang jangan telat makan. Ayo turun kebawah. Kau harus makan. Setelah itu pulang lalu istirahat" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu sudah menggapai tangan Sungmin namun belum berniat untuk mengikuti Sungmin dan masih bertahan di atas ranjang.

"Kau sudah tidak marah, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Sedikit" jawabnya sembari memalingkan wajah. "Ayo" Sungmin mencoba menarik Kyuhyun bangun, dengan susah payah Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Saat Sungmin hendak keluar kamar, Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan nya kembali. Sungmin menoleh. "Senyumnya mana?"

Sungmin mendengus geli, ia menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Memperlihatkan jika dirinya baik-baik saja. "Sudah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk senang.

"Aku mencintaimu" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merona. "Me too" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya kemudian kembali memberi kecupan dan pagutan lembut untuk kekasihnya tercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang lahap menyantap makanan buatan putrinya.

"Bintang tenar sepertimu kenapa harus menumpang makan dirumahku?" cibir Kangin.

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab. "Paman jangan pelit dengan calon menantumu sendiri" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang berada disamping Kyuhyun tersedak oleh ludahnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah di hiasi rona merah yang hampir mencapai telinganya sendiri. Sungmin menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun, malu. Kyuhyun tentu saja semakin asyik menggoda sang kekasih.

Kangin mendengus, kalah berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengusap lengan suaminya sembari tersenyum. Ia lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kapan mulai syuting filmnya?" tanyanya.

"3 hari lagi. Bibi nanti harus nonton film perdana ku ya" kata Kyuhyun dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Leeteuk tertawa lalu menganguk tanda 'oke'.

Sungmin mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi Kyuhyun. "Hari pertama syuting pengambilan gambar untuk apa?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Pembuatan foto teaser dan juga kissing sca-" Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya. Tersadar jika dia sudah kelepasan berbicara. Kyuhyun perlahan menggerakan kepalanya kesamping. Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

Hah! Jangan sampai Sungmin kembali marah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hai Minna! Apa kabar..._

 _Rasanya udah lama banget ga post ff dan nyapa temen-temen semuanya._

 _Gimana dengan FF aku kali ini? Gantung banget ya. Aku sengaja ga nulis kata TBC atau END karena aku sendiri masih bimbang nih FF mau di oneshoot atau berchapter, jadi gitu deh._

 _FF kali ini juga terinsprirasi dari si Daddy Kyu yang main web drama ya T. T_

 _Baper sumpah. Perasaan aku tuh di tuangin dari ungkapan perasaan Ming hahay!_

 _Antara ga rela dan penasaran liat Kyu main drama wkwkwk dramkus kan terbatas ya videonya wkwwk._

 _Maaf-maaf banget ya Ffnya ga jelas gini. Tapi karena dukungan Eonni dan saeng-saengku dan tentunya reader semua aku beraniin buat ngepost ini._

 _Last! Mind to review?_

 _Gomawo, saranghaeee chu~~_


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin menggigit telinga boneka kelincinya –pemberian Kyuhyun- hingga hampir sobek atau mungkin sudah sobek. Sungmin menggeram melihat layar komputernya yang menampilkan berbagai foto Kyuhyun yang tengah syuting bertebaran di sosial media miliknya. Mulai dari foto biasa sampai foto yang menggores luka, oke itu sudah berlebihan.

Tapi perumpamaan itu memang tepat. Sungmin semakin kuat menggigit telinga kelincinya saat melihat foto Kyuhyun yang tampak keren -memakai setelan kemeja putih, dasi hitam melilit lehernya. Di foto itu, Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah panik dengan ponsel yang di tempelkan di telinganya. Disana pula tangan manis bertenger indah mengalung pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Tangan gadis, lawan main Kyuhyun yang dalam foto terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

Foto itu tidak begitu menyakitnya jika harus di bandingkan dengan foto selanjutnya dimana Kyuhyun tampak santai –dan juga tampan, selalu- dengan memakai kaos di balut jaket dan bawahan celana trainning. Di foto itu, mereka (Kyuhyun-gadis lawan mainnya) berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan persis seperti orang yang sedang pacaran.

"Aishhhhhh" seru Sungmin kesal. Ia melempar boneka kelinci itu entah kemana. Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja belajar. "Ayolah Sungmin. Itu hal yang biasa" katanya menyamangiti dirinya sendiri.

Ya, foto-foto itu masih di katagorikan hal biasa. Tapi kenapa Sungmin sudah terbakar cemburu seperti ini? Apalagi nanti jika waktunya kissing scene? Ah!

Sungmin mengetukkan dahinya pada meja. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Sungmin neo baboya!"

Itu tak lebih hanya pekerjaan. Itu tak lebih hanya pekerjaan.

Sungmin berlapal dalam hati. Kyuhyun pun mengatakan demikian, bukan? Itu juga bukan kali pertamanya Kyuhyun melakukan adegan romantis. Ayolah, kenapa dirinya meributkan hal tidak penting seperti itu? Dirinya harus berlatih lebih giat lagi untuk kedepannya agar tidak cemburu dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting itu.

Ya, hal-hal yang tidak penting.

.

.

Unwilling

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, other

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Warn : GS, OOC, Abal, Geje, Typo(s)

.

.

"Ayo" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin. Tangannya terulur di hadapan gadis kecintaannya itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun datar lalu matanya turun menatap tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun kemudian masuk kedalam mobil kekasihnya.

"Eh" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Ia manatap punggung kecil Sungmin kemudian beralih menatap tangannya. Kyuhyun mengendus tangannya. Mungkin saja tangannya itu bau sehingga Sungmin seakan mengakatan 'jaga jarak 100 m' pada tangannya itu. "Tidak bau" katanya pelan. Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya tak peduli lalu bergegas masuk mobil.

"Kita mau kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari memasangkan sabuk pengaman melingkari tubuhnya.

Setiap Kyuhyun memiliki waktu kosong disela pekerjaanya. Pasti dia akan memakainya untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sungmin. Jadilah ia menghubungi Sungmin, mengatakan ia akan datang kerumahnya lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Aku pikir kau sudah merencanakan kita akan kemana" Kyuhyun hanya memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Sungmin menggeleng, setiap kencan mereka lakukan tanpa rencana akan pergi kemana. "Itu bisa di pikirkan nanti" Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Kembali, Kyuhyun memperlihatkan giginya yang sudah jelas menghilangkan senyum Sungmin dan menggantikannya dengan wajah garang.

.

Pemandangan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur adalah pemandangan yang paling indah. Itu saat dimana wajah Kyuhyun tampak polos seperti bayi baru lahir yang bersih tak memiliki dosa. Namun, melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah makan dengan lahap pun menjadi pemandangan indah selanjutnya versi Sungmin.

Ia sangat suka melihat Kyuhyun saat makan. Jika sedang tidur Kyuhyun tampak seperti bayi. Jika sedang makan Kyuhyun seperti bocah kecil. Menggemaskan.

Sungmin menopang dagunya, bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum melihat setiap pergerakan Kyuhyun ketika makan. Pemandangan itu tidak pernah membuat Sungmin bosan.

"Aaaaa" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sendok yang penuh makanan tepat menyentuh bibir mungil Sungmin. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya lebar, menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengikutinya juga. Sungmin mengembuskan nafasnya lalu membuka mulut menerima suapan Kyuhyun.

"Mau makan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan. Kau saja" ujarnya lalu meneguk air melancarkan kerongkongannya.

"Setelah ini kita akan pergi kemana?"

Kyuhyun menyuapkan makanan terakhirnya, ia pun tampak berpikir. "Entahlah" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menandaskan air putihnya. "Aku kebelakang dulu" Sungmin mengangguk.

Tak sampai 10 menit. Kyuhun sudah kembali dari toilet. Setelah membayar semua makanannya, ia kembali kemeja menjemput Sungmin. Well dengan susah payah karena beberapa remaja yang berada di cafe kecil itu menghampirinya, meminta foto namun Kyuhyun dengan sopan menolak.

Sungmin yang berada di meja paling pojok sedari tadi tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang di kerubungi oleh para remaja. Sungmin berbangga hati melihat Kyuhyun dikenal oleh orang banyak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin. Ia berlaga mengusap peluhnya membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan. Bisik-bisik orang yang mengenal Kyuhyun terdengar apalagi para remaja putri yang bergumam iri melihatnya namun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berusaha tidak peduli.

"Ayo" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya lagi pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun kembali terdiam menatap dengan dahi mengerut pada tangan Kyuhyun. Pemuda kelahiran Februari itu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku sudah cuci tangan. Pakai sabun, menggosoknya dan membilas 7 kali lalu mengeringkannya. Aku juga menciumnya, tanganku tidak bau apapun dan tidak kotor. Jadi tidak ada alasan kau tidak ingin memegang tanganku"

Kyuhyun berjongkok, wajahnya mengandah menatap Sungmin. "Kena-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Duduk di kursi, kenapa berjongkok seperti itu?" Sungmin menatap keseluruh ruangan. Orang-orang disana langsung _sok_ sibuk padahal sejak tadi mereka memperhatikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau berdiri sebelum kau mengatakan, kenapa kau tidak mau memegang tanganku" ujar Kyuhyun keras kepala.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengambil masker hitam di atas meja lalu memasangkannya pada pemilik masker, memakaikan Kyuhyun kaca mata hitam. Sungmin menggengam tangan Kyuhyun lalu membawa kekasihnya itu keluar dari cafe.

"Kau memang senang mencari perhatian ya" cibir Sungmin setelah keluar dari cafe.

"Itu karena kau keras kepala tidak mau mengatakan apa masalahmu dengan tanganku"

"Aku tidak punya masalah dengan tanganmu"

Mereka berdebat sepanjang jalan. Mereka berdua tak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi. Jadilah berjalan tak tahu arah seperti saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Sungmin pun ikut berhenti. Pemuda tampan itu menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, menatap gadis itu dengan mata teduh. "Hm?"

Sungmin melirik kesamping. "Bagaimana rasanya menggengam tangan gadis lain?" cicitnya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. Ia membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Tak menghiraukan jika mereka sekarang berada di tengah trotoar jalan. Ckck! Pasangan di mabuk cinta begitulah pendapat dari orang-orang yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ya ampun! Min, kau menggemaskan sekali"

Sedangkan Sungmin merutuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah bertekad tidak akan mempersalahkan hal yang tidak penting namun sekarang apa? Ia malah bersikap anti pada tangan Kyuhyun karena tangan itu sudah bergandengan dengan tangan gadis lain. Konyol sekali kan. Padahal bukan hanya pegangan, saat teater dulu Kyuhyun memeluk seorang gadis, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang lawan mainnya, mengecup pipi, berciuman.

"Maaf"

Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya. Menatap Sungmin. "Aku kekanak-kanakan lagi ya" cicit Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menautkan jemarinya pada tangan kecil Sungmin. "Tangan ini yang selalu pas bertaut dengan tanganku" Kyuhyun melempar senyum tampan dari balik maskernya. Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum dan menenangkan hatinya.

"Ayo" kata Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk kembali melangkah.

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah"

"Selalu saja seperti itu" protes Sungmin.

Saat awal-awal pacaran. Mereka selalu mempunyai tujuan tempat untuk berkencan. Entah sejak kapan mereka berkencan tanpa arah seperti sekarang ini. "Lain kali kita harus punya rencana jika akan pergi kencan agar tidak terlantar seperti ini"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Talk less do more"

"Apa-apaan itu?" sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia merangkul bahu Sungmin dan Sungmin mengalungkan tanganya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

.

Mobil sport hitam milik Kyuhyun terparkir tepat depan sungai Han. Disekitar sungai tampak begitu ramai dengan pasangan muda mudi yang tengah berkencan. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi kesana.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di kursi belakang. Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring berbantalan paha Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, sesekali memainkan tangan lentik itu. Sedangkan Sungmin mengusap helaian rambut Kyuhyun.

"Min"

Sungmin berdeham sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tak menatap wajahanya.

"Scene terakhir tadi. Aku melakukan adegan ciuman" kata Kyuhyun. "Bibir" lanjutnya.

Sudah menjadi perjanjian tersirat, jika Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak akan menyembunyikan hal apapun satu sama lain. Walau kenyataannya kejujuran itu kadang menyakitkan namun kejujuran pula yang membersihkan kesalah pahaman. Kyuhyun yakin, selama ia dan Sungmin saling jujur. Mereka bisa mencari jalan keluar dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat.

Sungmin berhenti mengusap kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak berani mendongak. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ah! Kyuhyun pasrah.

Sreet!

Cup!

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan mata sipitnya yang membulat sempurna. Baru saja Kyuhyun berpasrah dalam hati namun tiba-tiba Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan kini gadisnya tengah meraup bibirnya. Sekali lagi, meraup bibirnya.

Sungmin menggerakan bibirnya sangat pelan dan lembut. Kyuhyun bersyukur, ia tahu jika Sungmin tidak marah. Kyuhyun yakin. Tak mau diam saja, Kyuhyun pun ikut menggerakan bibirnya.

5 menit kemudian, tautan bibir mereka terlepas menyisakan benang-benang saliva di sudut bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya menatap pemandangan sekitar sungai yang di sinari oleh lampu-lampu cantik. Sungmin pun berusaha tidak peduli saat ia mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ya ampun! Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Tadi itu apa?" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengutuk kekasihnya yang berani menggodanya. Tidak tahukan jika ia sedang malu berat? Walau sudah berciuman beratus-ratus kali namun tetap saja, Sungmin masih cangggung jika memulainya duluan.

"Sungmin~"

"..."

"Sayang~"

"Apa Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya lagi.

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya. "Pembersihan. Sudah jangan banyak bicara" seru Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas.

Sungmin belum masih betah menatap keluar jendela mobil. Dalam hati ia berikrar, 'Aku berjanji. Mulai sekarang tidak akan pernah cemburu lagi dan bertindak hal-hal konyol'.

Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun masih belum menghentikan tawanya. Karena gemas, Sungmin mengayunkan tangannya cukup keras menepuk lengan Kyuhyun tak peduli jika Kyuhyun meringis sakit namun yang Sungmin dapat adalah...

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, sangat"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian (Sungmin Pov)

"Akhirnya"

Aku berseru senang. Setelah perjuanganku 2 bulan menyusun file presentasi dan paper tugas akhir dengan baik. Aku yakin aku bisa lulus tahun ini.

Sepanjang koridor kampus aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Aku harus memberitahu Kyuhyun jika sidangku berjalan lancar. Langkahku langsung terhenti saat menyadari jika dalam kurun dua bulan ini, aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hanya 3 kali.

Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku sibuk dengan urusan kuliah seperti riset, observasi, makalah ilmiah. Membuatku pusing.

Aku merindukan kekasih tampanku.

Oh yeah! Ditambah sekarang Kyuhyun berada di Swiss untuk penggarapan MV album keduanya. Kyuhyun pun menyerukan sebuah ungkapan 'Di balik kesuksesan seorang Pria, pasti ada wanita hebat di belakangnya' dan memintaku untuk ikut. Namun sayang, aku menolak karena sidang. Walau berat hati, Kyuhyun mengerti dan menyemangatiku. Dia pun berkata, 'Lain kali kau tidak boleh menolak' ucapnya membuatku tersenyum. Aku pun tidak sabar saat itu tiba, berlibur berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin"

Aku tersentak saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh. Dari ujung koridor, Eunhyuk sahabatku berlari menghampiriku. Nafasnya tampak putus-putus, wajahnya pun memerah karena berlari. "Kenapa Hyuk?" tanyaku.

Eunhyuk menatapku sembari menyeringai, membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Tahu-tahu, Eunhyuk menarikku menuju kantin. Dia mendudukanku di kursi biasa tempat aku dan Eunhyuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia mengeluarkan laptopnya, mengutak-atiknya lalu memperlihatkan sebuah video.

Video Kyuhyun, web drama yang hari ini penayangan episode terakhirnya. "Ayo kita lihat sama-sama akting kekasihmu"

"Kau jangan meremahkan talenta, My baby Cho" ucapku bangga.

Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya seakan jijik mendengar panggilanku untuk Kyuhyun. sebenarnya, aku juga tidak berani memanggil Kyuhyun dengan 'baby' di hadapan orangnya langsung :P.

Tak disangka-sangka, hoobae ku seperti Ryeowook, Kibum dan Taemin mengerubungi meja ku dan Eunhyuk.

Oh ya! Sebagian besar mahasiswa/mahasiswi disini, mereka mengetahui fakta jika aku adalah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku jadi teringat. Saat itu aku menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Kyuhyun yang ingin memperkenalkanku di muka publik. Seberapa aku menolaknya, tapi Kyuhyun tetap _keukeuh_ pada keinginanya. Hampir 5 bulan lamanya, aku mendapatkan surat kaleng dan bingkisan 'menarik' dari fans fanatiknya. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun menyewa dua orang bodyguard untuk menjagaku.

Namun seiringnya berjalan waktu, aku sudah jarang mendapatkan hal-hal seperti itu. Memang tidak berhenti sepenuhnya, tapi intensitasnya sudah jauh berkurang.

"Ahhh! Tidakk! Tidakk!"

"Kyuhyun Oppaa! Andwae!"

"Ya Tuhan! Hatiku remuk!"

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar suara yang di serukan oleh Ryeowook, Kibum, Taemin dan yang lainnya. Ternyata bukan hanya kami yang menonton, hampir mahasiswi di kantin ini tengah menonton drama Kyuhyun. Mereka berteriak histeris saat dimana Kyuhyun akan mencium gadis lawan mainnya. Dan teriakan itu semakin keras saat bibir Kyuhyun berhasil mendarat di bibir gadis itu –katanya Miss Korea- aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya lebih.

Hah! Walau bibir Kyuhyun sudah aku bersihkan tetap saja melihatnya berciuman dengan gadis lain membuatku cemburu. Namun, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan bertindak konyol lagi.

"Eonni, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ryeowook menatapku dengan mata bulatnya.

"Apa?" aku balik pertanya. Hoobaeku mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ey! Lihat. Kekasihmu mencium gadis lain" kata Taemin menggebu.

"Masa Eonni tidak cemburu sih?" Kibum menimpali.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum. "Kalau di katakan cemburu sih, iya. Tapi..." aku menatap mereka. "Aku tahu yang menduduki tahta di hati Kyuhyun adalah aku"

"Yahhh! Eonniii"

"Eonni terlalu percaya diri"

Aku tertawa mendengar protesan mereka. Aku pun menambahkan. "Jika tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada orangnya"

Aku melirik Eunhyuk yang ikut tertawa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memang pintar membuat mahasiswa lain dan fans-fans Kyuhyun di luar sana cemburu" Aku menjulurkan lidahku, kami terkekeh.

"Eonni aku dengar Kyuhyun Oppa akan main drama baru lagi. Benarkah?" tanya Kibum.

Aku menganguk. "Ya, dia memberitahuku"

"Web drama Kyuhyun memang sukses besar. Tidak kaget juga sih Kyuhyun di tawari untuk bermain drama lagi. Akting kekasihmu juga keren" Eunhyuk mengacungan dua jempolnya padaku.

"Sekarang kau memuji talenta Kyuhyun kan" kataku sembari menusuk-nusuk lengan Eunhyuk dengan jari. Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya acuh.

Obrolan itu mengalir begitu saja hingga aku tersadar saat matahari senja sudah menyapa. "Oh, sudah sore. Yaedeura, aku duluan ya" pamitku pada Eunhyuk dan semuanya.

Saat keluar dari gedung universitas. Aku mendapat sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum sebelum membuka pesannya.

' _Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?'_

Aku tersenyum lagi, kemudian membalas pesan. 'Entahlah'

' _Tidak asik! Ayolah'_

'Hm... Kau?'

' _Yatta! Silahkan tengok pada arah jam tiga'_

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Apa-apa ini? _Iseng_ aku menoleh ke arah yang di tunjukan Kyuhyun. Dan sekatika itu mataku terbelak dan bibirku terbuka lebar. Orang yang kurindukan tepat 5 meter di hadapanku.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. Masker hitamnya senantiasa menutupi setengah wajah tampannya. Aku tahu di balik kain hitam itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Apa kau akan tetap berdiri disana?" katanya.

Aku terkekeh. Berlari pelan, aku masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Kenapa tidak bilang, kalau kau pulang?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. "Aku hanya menirukan adegan sebuah drama di mana tokoh pria memberi kejutan dengan kedatangannya menjemput si tokoh wanita yang di cintainya"

"Penjelasan yang sangat bertele-tele" Aku bisa mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa. Ah! Aku juga lupa jika kami masih berada di lingkungan kampus. Well, mereka mungkin sudah tahu siapa pemuda yang memakai masker ini. Aku hendak menjauh namun Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Tunggu" bisiknya. Aku pun mengalah, tetap membiarkan posisi kami berpelukan. "Aku merindukanmu" bisik Kyuhyun.

Wajahku memerah mendengarnya. "Hm, aku juga"

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Dengan perencanaan kencan yang sudah Kyuhyun pikirkan hingga mereka tidak lagi kencan terlantar. Mereka kini berada di kereta gantung, berdesakan. Mungkin ada 17 orang di kereta gantung ini termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Pemandangan kota Seoul di petang menjelang malam tampak begitu indah. Untung saja Kyuhyun mendapatkan posisi berdiri di pojok, lumayan bisa bicara leluasa walau dengan berbisik.

"Bagaimana sidang nya?"

"Ah" Sungmin berseru pelan. Ia menceritakan saat ia di ruang sidang tadi, serasa seperti di introgasi. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun bermodus (yang tidak di sadari oleh Sungmin) memeluk tubuh Sungmin lagi dan mencium kening Sungmin sembari mengucapkan selamat karena kesuksesan sidang kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau Kyuhyun Oppa kan?" salah seorang siswi pelajar SMA bersama dua orang temannya menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun Oppa kan?" katanya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun seakan mengatakan 'kau ketahuan'. Kyuhyun cemberut dalam tutupan maskernya.

"Ne..." jawab Kyuhyun pasrah. 3 orang siswi itu berteriak seru membuat yang lain menatap keributan itu, 3 siswi itu langsung mengambil foto dirinya. "Maaf, aku sedang berkencan" kata Kyuhyun sembari merangkul bahu Sungmin.

3 siswi itu tampak kecewa, namun mereka mengerti dan perlahan menjauh. "Kau mematahkan hati mereka"

"Aku sudah minta maaf" cicit Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Swiss?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kota yang indah. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan"

"Aku melihat foto-fotomu di Swiss yang di ambil dari beberapa sudut. Sendirian, dan juga... melirik orang sedang pacaran. Fans-fans mu juga membuat berbagai meme" Sungmin terkekeh. "Heheh! lucu sekali loh"

"Aku memang sengaja" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. "I'm not envy, I'm not envy, I'm not sad" katanya. Sungmin terkekeh lagi.

"I wish you there" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "I wish, I always here" jari telunjuk Sungmin menyentuh dada bidang Kyuhyun. "I always here, right?"

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibir nya, tersenyum bahagia. "Ya, you always here" Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat pada jantungnya. Membuat Sungmin tersipu.

Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin yang masih menyentuh dadanya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin. "I Love you"

"Love you too" jawab Sungmin.

"Aku belum mendapatkan ciuman pelepas rindu" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, genit. Sungmin tertawa ia mencubit perut Kyuhyun pelan. "Akh! Sakit, Min" pekik Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, saat dimana hanya ada kita berdua" gumam Sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau seperti sedang menggodaku"

"Yak!" protes Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, dan membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

Kali ini Sungmin yakin, dia tidak akan pernah cemburu dan merasa tak rela lagi. Karena Sungmin tahu, jika Kyuhyun hanya mencintainya.

Itu hanya sekedar pekerjaan, benar'kan!

.

.

END

.

.

Special thank :

fitriKyuMin, Kim Jihae, cloudswan, ovallea, ratu kyuhae, TiffyTiffanyLee, ncisksj, intanckh83, sandrimayy88, mayasiwonesteverlastingfriends, WineKyuMin137, feby ebi 121, SuniaSunKyu137, Cho MeiHwa, Kang Dong Jae, Chominhyun, nova137, abilhikmah, Skymoebius, PumkinEvil137, ismayminniELF, cho purple 3, nanayukeroo, dewi k tubagus, lee hye byung, tri, orange girls, Rinda Cho Joyer, lee kyurah, Gyumin, Guest, AngeLeeteuk, Guest, yayuk lestari, wullancholee, Adekyumin joyer, Diahkim, Cho Kyuna, melee, Nelatul azma137, PaboGirl, dew, devin kyuelf, Alice Cho, Gyu137, wike mikiyjoju1, xian me

.

Hai-hai! Ini dia chapter 2 nya. aku putusin buat di bikin twoshoot aja banyak juga dari temen-temen ngusulin yang sama. Jadilah seperti itu.

Untuk PumkinEvil137 maaf ya chingu kayaknya aku ingkar janji, aku bilangnya ga akan lama-lama (diusahain) eh malah, molor kayak gini. Tapi aku lagi coba nulis dikit-dikit kok dan aku pasti post :D

Makasih buat semuanya udah ngasih aku semangat *kecup satu satu*

Last, mind to review?

See you next my FF, chingudeul...

Saranghae


End file.
